Batman arkaham nightmere
by Djdanny9
Summary: after batmans long night of fighting crime in arkham city the chaos beings and bruce doesnt know whats about to happen
1. Batman arkham nightmere Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own batman or or anyy of the batman characters

aurthors note: please review and ill do more chapters tell me what you think its my first story so don't mock me

Batman arkham nightmare

Chapter 1

The vengeance of Harley Quinn

I awake after a long night in the city, I had a dream or a nightmare Harley Quinn was trying to kill me for killing the joker, but the thing is I didn't he died himself my vow was not to kill and still is.

Meanwhile back in Gotham the identity thief known as hush was lurking about on gothams rooftops when he saw Bruce Wayne walking home to the manor. Hush decided to follow Bruce. Inside the manor hush came across a bookcase with what looked like wonky books, hush leaned on the bookcase and slid down a slide. ''oh my gosh the bat cave'' hush gasped with amazement. Hush saw the containers of suits come up and decided to disigse himself as Batman.

After putting the bat suit on hush grappled out into the city. Meanwhile at the steel mill Harley talks about getting revenge on batman with jokers henchmen. ''right you goons we need weapons and lots of them'' one of the thugs suggested they should steal weapons from Gotham naval base. Harley told them to steal whatever they could from Gotham naval base.

Meanwhile penguin and Harley met at the iceberg lounge and agreed on destroying batman once and for all. Two face takes Gotham as his own not caring about the joker, he was just angry about his stuff being stolen by cat women. Two-face told deadshot to destroy Bruce Wayne and cat woman. Deadshot agreed to two-face deal and went into the city to find his targets.

Before talia died she recorded a hologram message and gave it to Alfred. The butler gave the message to batman's son Damien Wayne. The message told him he needs to become Robin. Hush had captured cat woman, Robin, Barbra Gordon and Alfred, he threatened to kill them if they didn't do as he said. '' you wont get away with this'' shouted robin. Two face barged into the room and shoots Barbra in the leg, hush tells his henchmen to plant bombs around Wayne manor.

As the three goons went to Wayne manor hush rushed off to the steel mill to tell Harley Quinn batman's secret identity, suddenly deadshot saw Bruce Wayne who was really Hush ''hey Bruce ive been looking for you'' Hush looked around and dead shot said ''stay still''

Suddenly Batman glided in front of hush '' nobody dies Batman shouted to deadshot. ''well well… two of my targets here already '' Said deadshot, batman threw a battarang and dead shots gun flew out of his arms, batman then punched deadshot in the face and warned hush he will always be watching him and flew off into the night not knowing what was about to go on.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own batman or

Batman arkham nightmare

Chapter 1

The vengeance of Harley Quinn

I awake after a long night in the city, I had a dream or a nightmare Harley Quinn was trying to kill me for killing the joker, but the thing is I didn't he died himself my vow was not to kill and still is.

Meanwhile back in Gotham the identity thief known as hush was lurking about on gothams rooftops when he saw Bruce Wayne walking home to the manor. Hush decided to follow Bruce. Inside the manor hush came across a bookcase with what looked like wonky books, hush leaned on the bookcase and slid down a slide. ''oh my gosh the bat cave'' hush gasped with amazement. Hush saw the containers of suits come up and decided to disigse himself as Batman.

After putting the bat suit on hush grappled out into the city. Meanwhile at the steel mill Harley talks about getting revenge on batman with jokers henchmen. ''right you goons we need weapons and lots of them'' one of the thugs suggested they should steal weapons from Gotham naval base. Harley told them to steal whatever they could from Gotham naval base.

Meanwhile penguin and Harley met at the iceberg lounge and agreed on destroying batman once and for all. Two face takes Gotham as his own not caring about the joker, he was just angry about his stuff being stolen by cat women. Two-face told deadshot to destroy Bruce Wayne and cat woman. Deadshot agreed to two-face deal and went into the city to find his targets.

Before talia died she recorded a hologram message and gave it to Alfred. The butler gave the message to batman's son Damien Wayne. The message told him he needs to become Robin. Hush had captured cat woman, Robin, Barbra Gordon and Alfred, he threatened to kill them if they didn't do as he said. '' you wont get away with this'' shouted robin. Two face barged into the room and shoots Barbra in the leg, hush tells his henchmen to plant bombs around Wayne manor.

As the three goons went to Wayne manor hush rushed off to the steel mill to tell Harley Quinn batman's secret identity, suddenly deadshot saw Bruce Wayne who was really Hush ''hey Bruce ive been looking for you'' Hush looked around and dead shot said ''stay still''

Suddenly Batman glided in front of hush '' nobody dies Batman shouted to deadshot. ''well well… two of my targets here already '' Said deadshot, batman threw a battarang and dead shots gun flew out of his arms, batman then punched deadshot in the face and warned hush he will always be watching him and flew off into the night not knowing what was about to go on.


End file.
